


The Dancer, The Twin, and The Pack

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is Awesome!, Child Abuse, Club Cabeswater, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Night Dancer, Panic Attacks, understanding Kavinsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam Parrish is a dancer at club Cabeswater at night. He's kept this part of his life secret from everyone, his friends, classmates, enemies, pretty much everyone. but then Kavinsky shows up and he has no idea that the dancer he's talking to is Adam, because Adam's stage name is Poison Ivy. they hang out for a bit and order pizza, but what happens when the pizza guy turns out to be Adam's long lost twin? Adam goes to confront his parents about him but when he does he finds Alex curled up in his old room on the floor unconscious. when the Gansey gang finds out they all but leave the matter alone.





	1. The Pack

Adam felt the music coursing throughout his body, vibrating in his bones. Everyone in the crowd was watching him, cheering for him. He felt finally free. His arms and legs moved on their own accord, his shoulders dislocated and relocated themselves, his knees popped in and out of place. Adam popped and locked, he felt alive, he felt amazing. Adam had millions of fans here to watch him dance, they were screaming and chanting his stage name. 

“Poi-son! I-vy!” they chanted. 

Adam never felt more free than he did in that moment. ‘In the end’ was playing and his body moved to the beat, his face paint was part of him when he was up on the stage. He smiled widely at everyone in an insane way. This was Adam’s life at night, no one knew what his real name was and that was the way he liked it. He’s kept his night life a secret for three years, especially from his friends. The last time Adam danced in front of his friends he got nervous and did a really bad impression of the robot. 

The song ended and Adam stopped dancing as it faded out. Everyone cheered louder as he stood up to the mic. 

“Thank you! Y'all have been an awesome audience! I’ll be signing autographs backstage, Thank y’all for coming out!” he said happily into the mic while letting his accent drawl out completely. At the club he wouldn’t have to be afraid of talking in his west virginian tongue. He walked off stage and got some water, he felt happy and relaxed. 

“Can I have an autograph?” someone behind him asked. The voice was somehow familiar. 

“Sure, who do I make this out to?” he asked taking a photograph from him. 

“Joseph Kavinsky and the pack” the guy said nervously. Adam froze and looked up at him, he could feel himself pale at the name. Shit, Kavinsky and his pack were here? Fucking great. Adam unfroze and signed the photo. 

“To K and the pack. I hear your parties are legendary, mind if I tag along to your next un?” he asked, trying to be nice while letting his accent out. Kavinsky’s eyes widened in shock.

“You know about my parties! How?” he demanded in surprise and shock. 

“I have eyes and ears everywhere that tell me what’s goin’ down on what’s cool” Adam told him. It wasn’t really a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either. He knew Kavinsky’s parties were legendary because of what he’d heard at school. 

“Awesome! Hey, want to come to my place after this? My pack so wants to meet you, you’re, like, our idol! Plus I really want to make them happy, they’ve been in a slump for days because we lost the battle of the bands contest” K told him. Adam knew about the contest, they were really good, they just needed a guy to sing back up. He didn’t want to be mean so he was going to agree to it. 

“Sure, I just have to sign a few more autographs then I have to get my stuff and we can head  over to your place” he smiled. 

“Awesome! I’ll be parked by the curb over in the-”

“White Mitsubishi” Adam cut in with another smile. Kavinsky’s eyes almost popped out of his head when Adam said that. 

“H-h-how did you know!?” K asked incredulously. 

“Eyes and ears man” Adam offered, “see you in a bit” he said and went over to sign a few more photos leaving Kavinsky standing there in awe and disbelief. 

An hour later he was done signing photographs and he headed over to get his stuff. He looked over to the curb and saw K’s car. He walked over to it and tapped on the window, Kavinsky unlocked the car and Adam opened the door to see K smiling happily. 

“Hey, your place now?” Adam asked getting in, he still had his face paint on along with black spray on washout dye. 

“Yeah, let’s go!” Kavinsky cheered and took to the streets once Adam had fastened his seat belt. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet my pack Poison Ivy! Can I call you Ivy instead? Poison Ivy is a bit long for me” K asked. 

“Yeah, go on ahead, I don’t mind” Adam told him. 

“Cool!” he said joyously. It made Adam want to smile. He didn’t know what it was but seeing Kavinsky this happy seemed kind of… cute. The car ride to K’s mansion was spent listening to K ramble on about how cool his friends were. Adam didn’t mind it, he actually felt relaxed about it. Spending time with K and his pack was probably going to be fun, he was excited. The pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and Proko was sitting on the top step smoking a cigarette. K parked the car and got out. 

“Proko! You guys are so going to be happy after you find out who drove over here with me!” K shouted to him excitedly. Prokopenko looked confused and got up. Adam opened the car door and stepped out with his bag. 

“Hey Proko. I’m guessing Skov, Swan and Jiang are inside?” Adam asked him. Proko’s eyes were so wide they almost fell out of the sockets as he nodded slowly. 

“Cool, let’s go inside and I can order us pizza if you guys haven’t already eaten” he told K and Proko while walking up the steps after closing the car door. They went inside silently, mostly because K and Proko were speechless. 

“D-down in the basement, t-their down in the basement” Proko stammered.

“Cool.” Adam said and followed them downstairs to the basement. Swan and Skov were in the middle of playing a video game and Jiang was cheering Skov on since he was beating Swan in the video game race. Adam smiled at them and let out a chuckle. 

“I’m guessing this is an ordinary night at the Kavinsky mansion?” Adam asked with a fond smile. 

“Yeah, basically” K said with a smile close to Adam’s. 

“Guys we have company!” he said to them. They stopped their game and looked over to him. 

“Oh my god, is… is that who I think it is?” Jiang wondered aloud. 

“Introducing, Poison Ivy!” Kavinsky said and turned to Adam doing finger guns at him, Adam found this as an invitation to do one of his dance moves. He set his stuff down and did the bone breaking move then spun and crossed his arms. Everyone had excitement in their eyes and their faces were in a look of awe. 

“Awesome” Skov quietly squeaked out in happiness. Adam smiled and uncrossed his arms. 

“Hey, what game are y’all playin’?” he asked them. 

“Oh, uh… L.A. street racing?” Swan told him nervously.

“Cool, can I watch?” Adam questioned with a smile hoping to try to ease some of the tension and nervousness. 

“S-sure” Jiang stuttered. Fail. 

“You don’t have t’be nervous ‘round me ya know, I’m just an ordinary guy like y’all” Adam told them and sat down next to Skov on the couch. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

“What? Did I say somethin’ wrong?” he wondered aloud. 

“Dude, you’re like a dancing legend! You’re so not an ordinary guy” Proko wailed. Adam just shrugged and looked at the Tv. Adam watched them play a few more rounds of their video game then his phone started to play the murder squash song, Ronan was calling him. He jumped up and told them that he had to take the phone call. 

“Be right back!” he said over his shoulder and stepped out into the hallway.

“Really? You had to rig my ringtone to the murder squash song?” Adam demanded, suppressing his accent. Ronan laughed. 

“Did I call at a bad time?” Ronan asked with a hint of laughter still in his voice. 

“You literally scared the living shit out of everyone here, Lynch!” Adam scolded. He could hear Ronan trying to muffle a laugh. 

“Don’t you dare laugh, it wasn’t funny! Everyone looked at me as if they were horrified!” he whisper screeched. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just… I’m sorry” Ronan told him finally trying to stop laughing. 

“You had better be” 

“So where are you?” 

Adam needed to come up with an excuse and fast or else Ronan would get suspicious of his nightly activities. 

“Work, I got another shift. Yeah I got another shift” he stammered quickly. 

“Oookay? Shit, if you want I can pick you up after” Ronan offered. 

“Nah, it’s alright. The church is only like a few blocks away, I can walk” he told him. 

“Whatever, it’s your life man, see you later” Ronan said and hung up. 

“Bye to you too, asshole” Adam muttered under his breath. When he turned to go back into the basement he found Kavinsky and his pack staring at him with wide eyes. Fuck, his secret was out, they now knew who he was. 

“Shit. you heard that didn’t you?” he asked them. Everyone nodded slowly. Adam sighed.

“We’ll guess the secrets out, if you don’t want me here then all ya have t’do is tell me t’go and I‘ll go” he said letting his accent slip out. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? We just found out what your real name is! And we want to spend time with this newfound cool side of Adam Parrish” Skov said, everyone agreed with him. 

“Well… alright, I guess it couldn’t hurt. But I’m still getting us pizza” Adam told them with a smile. Everyone cheered. He dialed Nino’s and ordered a few pizza’s, a plain cheese, then a pepperoni, and a sausage pizza. The pizza delivery boy was going to be there in half an hour. Adam thanked the person on the other side and hung up. 

“Pizza’s gonna be here in half an hour” Adam announced, they cheered once again. As they waited they played a few more video games then he got a tour of the mansion and they played hacky sack for the last few minutes until the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it!” Adam told everyone and went to open the door. When he did he swore he was looking into a mirror. 

“Hey, I got three pizza’s here for… Adam Parrish?” the pizza boy said in disbelief then looked up at Adam. 

“T-that’d be me…” Adam stammered, he looked down to the look alikes name tag. His name was Alex. 

“Hey we have the same last name, I guess that’s cool. Wait a minute, you’re Poison Ivy! Holy shit! I have the same last name as a dancing celebrity!” Alex exclaimed in realisation. 

“Why don’t you come inside, we have a lot to talk about” Adam said, finally getting a grasp on the situation. Alex nodded and stepped past him into the house. 

  
  



	2. The Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter Coming Soon!

“Woah! Ivy, you didn’t tell me you had a twin brother!” K exclaimed. 

“W-wait, what? Twin?” Alex questioned. 

“I didn’t know, that’s something my parents forgot to mention to me or probably lied about it.” Adam told them. “And yes, twin. You’ve got my face. Hey K, can I wash this face paint off somewhere?” Adam asked pointing to the black and green paint on his face. 

“Here, just use a towel. The soap and water’s in the kitchen, you know where it is” he smiled and gave him a towel. Everyone except Alex and Adam dug into the pizza. 

“Thanks” Adam replied and headed to the kitchen with Alex on his heels. While Adam washed off the face paint Alex was standing behind him, Adam could tell he was nervous because when Adam turned around he visibly flinched. 

“Hey, dude I’m not going to hit you or anything like that” Adam assured with a small, kind, reassuring smile. Alex relaxed a bit but not a whole lot. 

“R-right…” he stammered quietly. Adam realised that Alex must live in that shitty trailer that Adam escaped a year ago when he was seventeen. 

“How’s mom?” Adam asked him filled with hope and wonder. He hoped that their mother was at least better than what she had been in his childhood.

“She’s… good… probably not what you had but just good” his twin said quietly. Adam put his hands on the front sides of the sink and bowed his head like a wilted flower, he knew exactly what was happening at the Parrish trailer. 

“Meaning that she hasn’t changed a bit since I left, and I’m guessing Dad isn’t much better either, right?” Adam asked with his head still bowed. He looked up at Alex and his eyes were wide. Adam got the message, his parents hadn’t changed a bit. 

“Right… well you’d better get back to Nino’s, they’ll be wondering where you are if you don’t get back.” he said to his long lost twin. 

“Okay, see you later… Adam” Alex waved and left but not before Adam secretly slipped his number into the pocket of Alex’s pizza case.

After an hour at Kavinsky’s, he and Adam went to go pick up the shitbox. He gave K his number to text him anytime he wanted then drove off in his shitbox. Adam’s mind was reeling with questions he had. As he pulled into the driveway he almost froze as he heard a scream. Adam parked the car, practically shooting out of it he barged inside and found his father looming menacingly over his brother with a beer bottle broken at one end in his hand as he went to hit Alex again. Adam was furious, he was going to stop this no matter what, it was time to fight back. Adam charged over to Robert and grabbed his wrist pulling him away from Alex.  
“What the hell are you doing back here? Did your friends finally get tired of their charity case?” Robert growled. That made Adam even more furious.  
“No, I came back here to do this asshole” Adam said and punched his father in the face. Damn that made him feel good. Robert stumbled a little and once he regained his balance charged at Adam with a fist of his own. It connected with Adam’s jaw that made pain shoot out in all directions across his cheek.  
“You little ungrateful, bastard!” Robert spat at him in rage.  
“Oh I’m very fucking grateful! Grateful that my friends finally gave me the damn courage to do this!” he shouted and pushed robert down.  
“I’m stronger now than I had ever been when I lived with you, my friends made me see that. But what finally snapped me out of being scared of you was finding my own brother on the floor in pain, not to mention that he’s my twin! That you guys never even fucking told me about because you decided to lie to me my entire life about being an only child!” he yelled. He quickly focused all of his rage into his fist. “I was so afraid of you for so long, but now I’m just angry” he said softly and punched Robert in the face again. Adam walked over to Alex and picked him up and carried him out of the house bridal style while he was unconscious and put him in the passenger seat of his car. Once he shut the door of the car he called Ronan and Gansey. He called Gansey first though.  
“Hello?” Gansey answered after a minute.  
“I need you and Ronan to meet me at the hospital, like now. I’ll explain when you get there, okay? Just ask for Alex Parrish’s room” he said and hung up then called an ambulance.  
As he followed the ambulance in his car he was still furious but mostly worried about Alex.


End file.
